Surprise!
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Kurt comes home to a dinner date.


"Dad, Carole, I'm h-uh?" Kurt unlocked the wooden door to find the normally brightly-lit room in darkness, taking a while to look around cautiously. He flicked the lights on, alarmed at the lack of instant light-up.

_What if the burglars- tempered with light- Carole, Dad, shit-_

Just as the train of frightening scenarios rushed into Kurt's mind, a small bulb at his feet lit up, making him take a few steps back in shock.

"WHO'S THERE!" He shouted, all senses pumped with adrenaline, ready to send him into an overdrive. His ears were pounding, eyes searching the dark room in vain, trying to sense any presence. A second bulb lit up, adjacent to the first one. That had Kurt thoroughly confused.. What was happening?

Just then, the living room light goes on, dimmed by half the usual and Kurt looks at the room with his jaws slacked.

"What on Earth.." He breathed, looking around incredulously. The couches were pushed towards the television, the small tables and vases were shifted and right in front of his feet was a trail of rose petals. Beside each dark colored petal was a small bulb, which then simultaneously lit up into a beautiful pathway to…his kitchen?

"Oh my gosh.." He whispered to himself, a large grin making its way on his face. He dropped his satchel off the rose path and slowly to where the fairy lights took him. Around the corner he goes, into an equally dim kitchen, except for the few tealights and candles on the table that brightened the room.

"Surprise!" Blaine spoke up, from a dark corner of the kitchen, holding his camera up. He started his playlist on his phone, a soft romantic mood starting the evening.

"Wha- Blaine.." Kurt made a quick check at Blaine's gorgeous outfit, a simple pair of skinny black trousers and a formal long sleeve white top that unbuttoned down to mid-chest. His hair was free of gel, for once, and a smile on his lips while he continued videoing Kurt's reaction.

"Blaine.." Kurt mewled, going in for a hug, Blaine giggling.

"He's happy." Blaine spoke to the camera, now angled towards the both of them. Kurt smiled, gave a small peck on his cheek. He looked up the camera, giving a thumbs up.

"Best boyfriend award goes to him." Blaine giggled, leaning in for a small kiss and pulling away with a gentle smack. "You prepared this for me?" Kurt grinned, looking at the table of prepared food, forehead touching Blaine's.

"Nope, it's for Burt- ow! Hahaha!" That earned a playful smack to his bare chest, and a sideeye from Kurt. "Yes darling, It's for you. No Honey, it's not our anniversary or birthdays or anything important. I just saw there was fresh lamb at the grocer's so I thought, hey, why not I make it a date night since we've got some candles and Kurt here has been working his butt off, he deserves a nice meal and there's 50% discount for the steak?"

Kurt gave a hearty giggle that sent flutters to Blaine's heart. "You were great until the discount part."

"Oh, how you wound me." Blaine stopped the recording, and pulled Kurt in for a proper hug. "Hello, babe."

"Hello." Kurt clasped both their hands together, intertwining them intimately. "You look so gorgeous, if the lamb doesn't smell so appetizing, I'll be eating you."

"Thank you, I can be saved for desserts." Blaine giggled, pulled away. "Meanwhile, Mr Hummel, please be seated, such a handsome man should not be waiting." He led him to his chair (which he refurbished with a cushion!), and opened the lid of his plate.

"Wooooooo." Kurt cooed, the lamb smelled lovely, looked less-than-professional, but hey, it was homemade and thoughtful nonetheless. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome." He placed a gentle kiss on his temple, before making a small jog to the other side and plopped down like a child. "Eat it eat it eat it! Carole helped to taste the gravy and she said you'd approve."

"Hmm." Kurt took his fork and knife and sliced into the tender grilled steak, surprised at how it looks on the inside. "Wow.. it's actually really well done." He took a bite, and his eyes rolled and let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"I'd take that as a compliment?" Blaine blushed, Kurt being a happy moaning mess.

"Nnnnng YES. Mmmmmmmmm.." Kurt chewed happily, motioning Blaine to join him. Blaine flushed, giving himself a hi-5 at the content look on his lover's face. He took up his camera, pointing it to Kurt.

"Kurt, how delicious is my cooking?"

"Orgasmic."

Blaine sputtered. "Kurt, you can't say that to my viewers."

"Oh. The lamb is exotically cooked with a special blend of herbs and spices that has clearly been marinated for very long, justified by the taste the permeates the perfectly timed meat that melts in your mouth, although it looks like a overcooked lamb stew on thanksgiving that a suspicious uncle brought over." Kurt spoke with such a flair, and ended with a deadpan.

"Perfect!" Blaine stopped the camera again, after recording his giggle, putting it away this time. "Do you like the food, though?" Blaine asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes, Blaine, I love it. I love that you done all these for me even though there's nothing special-"

"Nuh uh, there is something special."

"Huh?" Kurt backtracked.

"You."

"You cheesy bastard."

They fell into a laughing mess again, until a comfortable silence followed, music playing softly in the background. They finished the food quickly, putting the dishes into the sink and blew out a few more candles to suit the atmosphere. The room smelled like, well, lamb, but with a very feint scent of roses from the living room, and Blaine's cologne.

Kurt brushed his ankle against Blaine's, casting a suspicious grin to Blaine, fingertips padding the back of his lover's hand. Blaine let him stroke his palm gently, playing with each other's fingers and showering with feather light touches. Blaine intertwined their fingers again, giving a kiss on every knuckle, a blush evident on Kurt's cheeks.

"Come'ere." Kurt beckoned, patting the seat beside him. The drag of the chair was too loud for the serenity that enveloped them, but they ignored it and Blaine made his way beside the other. Kurt pulled him snug against his body, an arm over his shoulder and another arm in their laps, while Blaine continued to play with their fingers. It was moments like this that hatched butterflies in their stomachs, somehow, just with the simple fact that their other half was _there. _They sat there, listening to each other's heartbeats, Kurt's head tucked into Blaine's shoulder and cuddling contentedly.

"I love you." Blaine nudged at Kurt gently with a shrug of his shoulder, Kurt removing his eyes from the good view down Blaine's open shirt.

"I love you too." The thump of their hearts was a bit stronger, slightly more buzzed with affection.

Kurt continued to stare down at Blaine's chest, knowing his eyelashes were fluttering against Blaine's neck. From his view, it was a gorgeous sight- the fabric and the skin underneath contrasted beautifully, and a dip under the chest where his muscle stood out, and half a nipple in sight. Kurt gulped, feeling his body heat up with a familiar burn. The arm around Blaine's broad shoulders threaded into his gelless hair, enjoying how it curls around his fingers and straightens when he tugs it gently, falling back into a mess when his fingers pull away.

Kurt's hot breath ghosted over Blaine's throat, short circuiting his brain and driving blood down south. He could feel Kurt was warming up beside him as well, torn between staying comfortably cuddled up and something more. His playful fingers trailed up Kurt's arm, marveling at the definition of his shoulders, and went further to his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"God.." Kurt moaned, bring Blaine back to reality from the adventure he was having. He pulled away, nuzzling his nose behind his ear, knowing the sensitive spot right there.

"Um?" Blaine breathed, heart thumping even faster. His eyes raked down Kurt's body, blushing heavily. Regardless of how long they've been together, Kurt just seemed to get more and more beautiful, funny, and inexplicably sexy. The bare honesty established between them just heightens every bit of arousal.

"We aren't doing anything but I'm so turned on." Kurt whispered, sending chills down his boyfriend's spine.

"Kurt.." Blaine whimpered, turning hard in his pants. He wriggled a little, eyeing at Kurt's crotch but still feeling like he shouldn't ogle. He turned his head slightly.

Kurt giggled, raking his fingers through his hair again. "You're allowed to look.."

"I still feel like I'm invading your privacy somehow.."

"I'm giving you permission to stare, okay?"

Blaine took the chance. "Can I touch?"

"You say that like we haven't been having sex almost every single day." Kurt smirked.

"Shush. Don't ruin my imagination."

"Oh Blaine."

"Can I?"

"Yes, you can touch me if you want."

Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt's shirt out of his pants and advanced towards his tummy. He's obsessed with the small belly he has, that soft spot that he falls in love with. He kneaded there gently for a while, sliding his hand down to the belt.

"Say-" Kurt started, but the tension in his body cut the words off. He swallowed the knot, feeling Blaine kiss that sensitive spot behind his ear and he quickly mumbled. "Say something while you touch me."

"Hmm.." Blaine tingled as the kiss made him shiver in pleasure. "I love to touch you..?"

"Correction; Say something sexy while you touch me."

"Oh. Um, I love.. your little soft belly when you sit down? The bit I was rubbing? I think it's so sexy, somehow."

"Hmm." Kurt noted, a high whimper.

"I love that you're soft in all the right spots.." He travelled his palm along Kurt's inner thigh, seemingly massaging and stopping dangerously close to his crotch. "And hard in the others." The palm crossed over between his legs, making Kurt emit a breathy moan.

"Oh gosh I can see your cock." Blaine states, eyeing the material that strained over the bulge. "I can see.. this is the base.." His finger traced the bottom circumference gently, Kurt breathing heavily now. "And this is the tip." He slid his palm up the length that was so obvious in his trousers, showing Kurt's cock was tucked to the left, and he rubbed along the tip, Kurt whimpering in his embrace.

"I know exactly how your cock looks erect." Blaine gains courage as he continues, sending throes of pleasure with his fingers, and with his words as well. "How beautiful it looks as it stands, the graduation of dark red that changes to pink and that drop of precum you leak and drives me nuts when you wouldn't let me play with my tongue."

Blaine stroked harder, Kurt's little moans egging him on. He started whining, involuntarily clutching onto Blaine.

"There's a vein right at the underside that loves to be tickled, it makes your cock bob when-"

"I'm coming." Kurt breaths out, strained, grabbing at Blaine's collar, panting faster and faster. It was so close, he could feel the tightening at his pelvis, and buried his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"you ejaculate, your cum spatters a little-"

"Blaine.. Oh god fuck-"Kurt cried, Blaine's fingers wrapped around his cock, and rubbing at the fabric, which was enough but _obviously not-so-enough _and yet there he was, toes curled, coming hard in his pants.

Kurt let out his held breath unsteadily, loosened the tight grip that probably ruined Blaine's shirt, and felt himself going limp together with his penis. It was throbbing between his legs, and he placed his palm over Blaine's, stroking himself gently, getting the little electric shocks from the sensitivity until it was too much. Blaine let him bask in the afterglow, not like watching him touch himself with _my hand_ was the most erotic thing ever anyway.

"Oh gosh I feel dizzy." Kurt lifts his head, the kitchen spinning dangerously. Wait, kitchen? "Oh my god. You masturbated me in the kitchen."

"Umm.." Blaine started, not sure if words coming out would satisfy Kurt because there was still a hard issue he has to deal with. "Sorry..?" Kurt scoffed playfully at him, and eyed downwards.

"Oh shit you must be aching-" Kurt motioned at the huge boner Blaine was sporting, and he tugged at his waist. "As hot as the idea of getting you off in the kitchen is, I can't risk having an erection everytime I get breakfast. Let's go into the bedroom." Kurt pulled him up, making the face at the uncomfortable stickiness that both of them caused.

They tumbled into their bedroom, Blaine desperately attaching his lips onto Kurt. The collapsed onto the big bed, wriggling into position with familiarity. He felt Kurt's thigh between his legs, humping almost immediately.

"Slow down there lover." Kurt giggled, unzipping his trousers and pulling the hard cock out. "Oh my god how long have you been erect?" Kurt looked with widened eyes, the head of his beloved cock was purplish, evident of the too-long standing ovation Blaine had.

"My cock might fall off any moment." Blaine truthfully stated, needing friction. "Please- I need to come- oh holy holy Kurt-"

Kurt started stroking the poor thing with both hands, just like Blaine liked, and twisted gently. The sight of Blaine still dressed in his semi-formal outfit, a hard cock out of his buckled pants between his hands made him feel a certain sense of victory, having sent a put together person into a shivering mess of groans and thrusts. He took the erect cock between his lips, softly licking the tip with a blunt tongue. Up and down his wet muscle goes, the familiar musky taste only made it more rewarding. He palmed at his balls through the thin material of his pants and underwear, Blaine gasping loudly. Kurt was unfairly good at this.

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned loudly, very very glad Kurt's parents were not at home right now.

"Mmm." Kurt hummed around him, and a shot of cum spurted on his tongue, and the cock jerked heavily every contraction in his mouth. Blaine was busy trying not to thrust, staggered panting through the electrifying orgasm. Kurt only used the gooey mess to coat the entire cock with it, feeling Blaine tugging on his hair gently to signal his oversensitivity.

"Shit that was intense."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt hummed, spitting the cum into the trashcan and wiping his lips clean. "Agrees the one with cum still in his pants."

"Ew." Blaine giggled, getting the wet tissues off his side of the bedside table. "I'll help you clean up."

Kurt nodded tiredly, letting Blaine pull his bottoms off and wipe the sticky mess. Kurt undressed his boneless boyfriend, helping him clean off too. He flopped down, exhausted somehow, and immediately cuddled together. "That was great."

"Ummhmm.. Even without actual anal sex, there could be still great orgasms." Blaine sighed, mind shutting down too fast for his liking.

"Okay sleepy head, we'll nap and talk later."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: A surprise smutty dinner date! Sorry I've not been updating as regularly, this is the first time in a few months I did and suddenly I sat down and, viola, 3 hours later a chapter is born. Comments?**


End file.
